Moriko Nakagawa
"No one has the right to take another's life. I'll keep you alive, Haruka... No matter what the cost!" - - Moriko Moriko Nakagawa 'is a timid and calm girl living in a nearby town that's close by to Mitakihara. She lives alone after her parents were killed during a break-in robbery of her previous home. She is always very protective of her sister Haruka, who is in a coma. Attributes Moriko is a rather tall person, standing at 5' 11". She has a case of heterochromia, her eye colors being two shades of blue. She has a rather large chest size for 15 as well (D cup), and is at a healthy light weight. She is usually seen in a light blue t-shirt with 'Gamer' on it and regular shorts. In cold situations, she is rather formal and is usually seen in a dark blue sweater and slightly baggy pants. She is rather quiet to those around her, despite her being extremely friendly to her friends. If she does make any friends, she is very protective about them, especially Haruka and Natsuko. Moriko also enters minor depressive episodes when her loved ones are not around her. History 'Anisa Arc Shortly after finding the Soul Gem in the drawer next to Haruka's bed, Haruka uses telepathy to communicate with Moriko. All she says is that if that gem is destroyed, she'll die. She also says that she'll explain the situation as the years go by. After leaving the hospital that night, she was attacked and raped by her boyfriend, leaving her broken down emotionally and physically. She pratically stumbled to the nearby police station to report her rape. After reporting it, she returns home and falls asleep, crying... A day after the attack, Haruka tells Moriko a little bit about the Puella Magi system and warns her about Kyubey. As a precaution before leaving, Moriko locks Haruka's Soul Gem in the drawer to prevent anyone from damaging it. On her way home, an officer comes by and gives Moriko a handgun and some ammunition, saying that he'll feel better if she has some form of protection. The handgun in question is a Colt M1911. When chaos starts wreaking havok in Mitakihara, Moriko rushes to the hospital, saving Natsuko Murakami in the process. Upon arriving in Haruka's room, Moriko is confronted by her doctor, who has gone insane and going on a cultist-like state, saying that Haruka is a sacrifice for salvation. He attempts to murder Haruka for 'the greater good' but is shortly stopped and killed by Moriko before he could lay a finger on Haruka. She then evacuates the hospital with Haruka and Natsuko in tow and hides herself as well as her allies in her fortified basement, deciding to wait it out until the chaos and quakes subside. 'Act II' Four years later, she and Natsuko are a couple, and the boy who raped her is finally caught. She wasn't happy with them for taking so long to capture him. Moriko is currently attending the University of Mitakihara, focusing on a degree for writing. Trivia *Moriko is an avid gamer and has a large collection of games for 4 consoles and handhelds: An Xbox 360, a Playstation Vita, a PSP, and her laptop. *She sometimes sleeps naked in bed when she's severely troubled. *Her favorite band is Rise Against. Her favorite composer is Shoji Meguro. Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters